Deadman Wonderland: Idol
by DarkAvenger69
Summary: What could happen if the warden of the world's most dangerous prison decides to host a singing competition for his 'special' prisoners? A whole lot of things. Contains Yaoi and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland, heck I don't even now what company thought it up. I do not have a very sane mind(according to my mother and my boss, who both say that my way of thinking is a bit off) I just felt like making that clear.

The pairings of this FanFic are as follows; ShiroGanta, TotoSenji, and others.

WARNING!THIS WILL AND DOES CONTAIN YAOI, THAT MEANS THAT TWO MEN, GUYS, ETC. WILL BE INVOLVED IN SEXUAL ACTIVITY. IN FACT THIS CONTAINS JUST ABOUT EVERY SEXUALITY(hetro.,homo, bi.) SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IF YOU SUFFER FROM A DELICATE SOUL OR IF YOU ARE EASILY DISTURBED THEN STOP READING RIGHT NOW!

Also I am not overly familiar with the names of some of the minor characters so I made up name for them. I'm not really sure on whether the twins are boy and girl or if they are both boys, so to be safe I opted for making them both boys.  
Please enjoy and comment! I love to hear from readers, it is good to know what others think of your writing!

Chapter 1

Tamaki, the psychopathic warden of the Deadman Wonderland theme park and prison, was bored. Not just bored, he was bored out of his already barely sane mind. He already had had enough of using his father's head as a bowling ball. There's only so many strikes you can get before it isn't thrilling anymore. And the next Deadman fight was five weeks away, so there was nothing fun for him to do or watch since the only thing on tv were re-runs of old soap operas.  
"What to do, what to do." he said to himself, when his hologram computer screen lit up. A spam mail had just come in. The warden adjusted his glasses as he peered at the email. "Hm... What's this? An ad...for a local talent show..."  
As he finished reading he jumped up from his office chair and whooped. "That's it! I'll have a Deadman singing competition. Oh, humiliation galore that will be caused when one of the goes up and tries to sing only to sound like a squawking bird. And if they lose a round the losers battle each other to see who gets the punishment game and who walks away without any punishment at all. The first down gets the worst! It's a show and a slaughter fest! Perfect. Tweedle dee!"  
The electronic doors, that doubled as a bookcase, slid open for the long haired twin that guarded the warden. With a blank face, he stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, sir"  
"Spread the news! I'm hosting a singing competition, the reward is 1,000,000 cast points and a day in the park, free to do as they please."  
He nodded and left, leaving the warden to his own mad mutterings of this and that

The resistance members assembled in their hideout when word of the competition came to them. Karako was surprised that the warden would be so reckless as to hold a Deadman competition on a stage rather than a fight in the birdcage. It was idiotic but the reward of having a day outside of level five(I can't remember what the place where the Deadmen are held is called. Something about level or section?) could be a way for the resistance to get their message to the public.  
"Alright, guys, who here can sing?" Karako, the 2nd in command, asked, hands on hips as she faced the rest of the Resistance No one spoke up, each warily looking at another in hope that they would speak up.  
"I've heard you sing before, Karako." said Hanami, a woman with long brown hair that was held back by a bandanna.  
"I am already planning to compete, but we need more people in the contest. That way our chances of winning increases." explained Karako.  
"Well, I'm good at karaoke." said Mizu shyly, tugging on his floppy yellow and blue hat.  
"And when I was in my prime I was a famous classical singer." Kakoni, a small old lady, commented as she smoked a cigarette.  
"Good, since there are only 20 Deadmen, and half of that is probably competing. We may have a real chance of winning."  
"Are we going to forget about rescuing Nagi from the Undertakers?" Aniko asked.  
In a sabotaged attempt at freedom, the resistance leader, Nagi, had been captured by the Undertakers, specially reformed ex-prisoners that had had their minds altered in order for them to be used to control and occasionally eliminate Deadmen. One of their own, the main brain behind most of their plans, had betrayed them and set them up to be slaughtered by the Undertakers, he even planned a back up, a computer chip that supposedly had data on it that would expose Deadman Wonderland's true colors. Shiro, Ganta's friend, found out that it was not a chip but a device progeammed to explode 30 minutes after it was turned on. She was quick to find them in the loading dock and took the chip from Ganta and threw it into a room before it could hurt him. Though the reason as to why she did that was not revealed until later on.  
"No, there are rumors that the Monk is going to be one of the judges. If he's there then Nagi will definitely be there as well so we could also use this competition as a way to get to Nagi." Karako said, frowning as she remembered how obsessed Genkaku was with their leader. That guy gave her the creeps when she would see him in the hallways.  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Hanami.  
"Genkaku thinks that Nagi is powerful and admires him for it. And as strange as it seems that red haired menace has developed an attraction for our dear leader." Karako leaned on the wall, arms crossed over her chest.  
"Not that, how can you be sure that he'll show up with Nagi. It would be stupid."  
"Now that Nagi is in his grasp, Genkaku won't let him out of his sight," said Karako as she ran a hand through her short white hair. "Which is a good thing...for the most part."  
"What if we all lose? What then?" asked Mizu.  
"Then our mission is to take Nagi back and hide him from the Undertakers." Karako grinned, showing confidence that she didn't totally feel. "Alright, let's do this!"  
"Yeah." everybody cheered, "Let's do our best!"

Ganta panted as dizziness set in, he had been training with Senji for the past hour and a half. Shooting blood at the speed of sound was hard but the teenager could almost do it to perfection though he had yet to find a way to control how much blood he uses.  
"Hey, kid, rest awhile I can't have you fainting again or your little friend might get upset." said Senji. The one eyed Deadman may be tough as nails but when it came to women he was a complete softie, unless said women does something to piss him off.  
"Okay...Senji?" Ganta asked as he sat down on a box in the corner of the small room.  
"What," the muscled man responded, looking up from where he had been examining his blood blade.  
"Why are we in this storage closet and not in your room?"  
"Uh, because say so?" Senji looked pointedly away from Ganta as a slight blush rose onto his face and goosebumps pooped up on his arms.  
"Still scared that Tot will find you, get all creepy, and lick you again?" Ganta inquired.  
"That guy is a freak, a fucking messed up son of a bitch. Ever since I fought him, that SOB* has been following me around, saying and doing homoerotic things! And just when I thought that he was finally dead, here he comes and sexually molests me!" Senji punctuated every other word with a swing of his blade, cutting open varies boxes, containers, and stands in the closet before falling to his knees and punching the floor.  
"Ummm, there, there." comforted Ganta while awkwardly patting Senji on his left shoulder.  
"GANTA!" an albino girl exclaimed as she dropped down from a ventilation shaft. She frowned when she saw Senji on the ground with Ganta. "What's wrong with eye patch man?"  
"Senji is just a bit worked up about Toto, Shiro." Ganta explained, smiling slightly at his child-like best friend.  
"Aww, don't worry Senji. Shiro will help. Shiro will bring Toto." Shiro grinned at them and ran out the door before either could protest.  
"He's coming, he's coming! Ganta hide me, please, I don't want to be raped!" cried Senji, his eyes frantic and hysteria in his voice.  
"I'm sure that you won't be raped." Ganta said. The boy ran a hand through his short black hair and shifted his grey eyes to the side, so not to make eye contact. "...well, maybe, but not much."  
"No, no, no!" Senji scrambled to his feet, yanked open the door, and ran down the hall like hell's hounds were at his heels.  
"Wait! Senji, if you run he'll think its a game with you being the prize." yelled Ganta as he followed after Senji, the older man seemed to hesitate but continued to run aat full speed towards his own room. He could hide there or at the very least have enough gym equipment to throw at the pale green haird freak that was Toto. Lost in his planning of not getting raped by a creepy teenage sociopath, Senji ran into a dark skinned woman better known at Karako. They both fell hard and landed in a very compromising position. Karako laid spread angle with one knee bent and Senji on top of her with his face in her barely cover breast.  
"Ow, what the hell." Karako muttered, using her elbow to lift her upper half while rubbing the back of her head with her hand.  
"Sorry, so sorry." Senji hurriedly got off of Karako, his whole face red with embarrassment, and continued run.  
"What in the world was that about?" she asked herself. As she got up and onto her feet, Ganta turned the corner. Luckily, since Ganta was a bit small for his age, Karako managed to not get run over by him.  
"Karako! Have...you...have you seen Senji?" the teenager panted, breathless from the chase.  
"Yeah," responded Karako, crossing her arms. "what's wrong with him? He seemed jumpy."  
"Nothing, we're just..training. Running after him will help build up my speed." Ganta lied. He was sure that Senji wouldn't like it if everybody found out that he was running away. And from a kid, no less.  
"Oh." Karako eyed Ganta up and down, causing him to fidget uncomfortably. "Hey, Ganta, can you sing by any chance?"  
"Uh...not really." Ganta could remember when he and Shiro would sing for his mother but that was back when they were both little kids.  
"Alright, then may be you can come and watch the rest of us perform." suggested Karako, she had a plan. In case of a fight against the Undertakers Ganta's Sin skill would be useful, especially now that he can shoot it at an ultrasound frequency.  
"Perform?" asked Ganta, he had no idea of what the bell wearing woman was talking about.  
"Yeah, there's a singing competition coming up and if one of the resistance members wins they can spend a day in the park and expose Deadman Wonderland," Karako explained.  
"Oh, okay I'll be there but right now I really need to find Senji."  
Karako grinned and silently pointed down the hall behind here. Ganta started off in the mentioned direction, quickly picking up his pace when he heard yelling.  
"Fuck off, freak!" shouted Senji as he repeatedly swiped his blood blade towards the giggling teenager, who easily dodged the attacks.  
"Come on, Senji. Shiro told me that you were depressed without me." Toto jumped on Senji, wrapping his pale arms around the Crow's neck, and whispered in his ear. "Don't be lonely, Senji, I'll play with you."  
"Hell NO!" Senji grabbed Toto's shoulders and tried to pry the brat off of him; taking advantage of Senji being frazzled Toto swiftly licked the base of the blood blade. The green haired menace practically purred at the wonderful taste. Unlike many he had tasted before Senji's blood was sweet and clean, not the rusty metal taste that he had thought all blood had. Senji's blood was special and all his, his claim to it was clear to all of the fellow Sin inmates' minds. Senji frantically did all he could to free himself but nothing worked, when he felt something poking him in the stomach he froze.  
"Yo-you have a-a boner!" Senji stuttered as a full blush heated his face. 'This is bad, I just gave a teenage an erection! WHAT THE HELL! Did this make me a pedophile?'  
"Senji!" cried Ganta, entering the room and watching in horror as Toto bluntly molested the older man.  
"Ganta! Found you." Shiro said as she hanged upside down from the ventilation shaft in the roof of the room.  
"Shiro, help me free Senji." Ganta ordered. He grabbed hold of Toto and started to pull.  
"But Senji and Toto are playing." Shiro pouted. She sighed and helped Ganta get Toto off of Senji, the plae biy was not happy about that but he decided to stay calm at the moment. After all there would be plenty of chances of chances later.  
"Don't be coy, Senji. You know that you're my favorite." Toto purred, looking Senji up and down, his stare lingering at the blood on the other's forearm. "But I like our little game, so I'll wait. Though when the competition is underway you are all mine."  
"The singing competition?" asked Ganta.  
"Yes, I've signed up Senji and myself. Separately, of course, since they don't allow duos. Its sad really, I was so looking forward to getting Senji to relax his throat and make all kinds of beautiful noises." Toto said, a perverse grin on his face.  
"WHAT!" the older man exclaimed in disbelief. "You little pervert.."  
"Me too!" Shiro jumped up and down, her excitement obvious.  
"Huh? You're in it as well, Shiro?" Ganta asked, scratching his head in puzzlement.  
"Yeps! And you, Ganta! Shiro signed both us up. We can sing like whens we was little and singed for your mom." she replied, grinning widely.  
"Shiro, you can't go around deciding thing like that on your own." groaned Ganta. He didn't want to stand on stage and have people laugh at him.  
"Too late now, may as well go with it." Toto suggested.  
-

And that's where I end it!  
I know that Shiro's way of taking is weird but she sounds so child like in the anime, so I figured that she should sound like that in a fanfic as well.

*most people say S O B, as in the letters but I prefer to so say the actual word 'sob'

Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland, heck I don't even now what company thought it up. I do not have a very sane mind(according to my mother and my boss, who both say that my way of thinking is a bit off) I just felt like making that clear.

The pairings of this FanFic are as follows; ShiroGanta, TotoSenji, and others.

WARNING!THIS WILL AND DOES CONTAIN YAOI, THAT MEANS THAT TWO MEN, GUYS, ETC. WILL BE INVOLVED IN SEXUAL ACTIVITY. IN FACT THIS CONTAINS JUST ABOUT EVERY SEXUALITY(hetro.,homo, bi.) SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IF YOU SUFFER FROM A DELICATE SOUL OR IF YOU ARE EASILY DISTURBED THEN STOP READING RIGHT NOW!

Also I am not overly familiar with the names of some of the minor characters so I made up name for them. I'm not really sure on whether the twins are boy and girl or if they are both boys, so to be safe I opted for making them both boys.  
Please enjoy and comment! I love to hear from readers, it is good to know what others think of your writing!

Chapter 2

On the day of the competition, the non-participating Deadmen of Section 5 were securely chained to chairs and guards, and a few invited personal and prisoners, stood all around them; the Undertakers sat in a special section in the front of the audience. There was a thick silence as the warden stepped out of the red velvet curtains and grinned his bloodthirsty creep meets pedophile wearing a trench coat grin.  
"Hello, my Deadmen! And others." Tamaki said into his microphone. "I am so happy that you all could make it to my show!"  
"It's not like we had a choice," someone muttered.  
"So lame." another commented.  
"My, my it seems like we have some wet blankets in the crowd." the warden said, frowning before his mad smile was back at full blast. "No matter. I would like to introduce you to the panel of judges for this show. First is me, your ever loving warden."  
"Bastard." a man whispered.  
"Thank you for the complement!" the warden leered at the man, who gulped, before sweeping his hand to the center of the stage. "The next judge is one of the Undertakers, so give a round of applause to the infamous monk, Genkaku!"  
A tall, pale man with shoulder length red hair rose from a trapdoor on the stage, guitar in hand and looking ready to raise cain.  
"And for the last judge, its our latest capture of the Resistance. The leader himself, Nagi."  
The wounded brunette was pulled up from the side of the stage by Genkaku, who immediately put one of his arms around Nagi's waist. Nagi looked worse for ware with one of his arms now a stump and bandaged, but otherwise alright.  
"And now that you know the judges. Lets take a look at the contestants." the warden signaled for the curtains to be lifted, revealing 12 people in a neat row. Ganta tried to hide slightly behind Shiro, who shouted her excitement unabashedly. Senji glared at the audience and Toto at the same time.  
"Alright, our first up is." the warden took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read. "Kisara Kukuro, singing 'can you hear me*'."

Sorry that it's such a short chapter. I've been busy and have barely have had time to write.

*this song I heard while watching an anime(I can't remember the name) it won't be the original lyrics though.


End file.
